nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric spell list
This spell list is used by clerics and favored souls. A cleric's two chosen domains also provide two to five domain spells at the specified levels indicated by each domain for use with their domain spell slots. 0-level(orisons) *Cure Minor Wounds: Cures 4 points of damage. *Inflict Minor Wounds: Touch attack, 1 point of damage. *Light: Object shines like a torch. *Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. *Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp. 1st-level *Bane: Enemies take –1 on attack rolls and saves against fear. *Bless: Allies gain +1 on attack rolls and will saves against fear. *Cause Fear: Causes fear in weak creatures. *Conviction: Bolsters the mental, physical, and spiritual strength of the creature touched. *Cure Light Wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). *Detect Undead: Undead revealed on minimap. *Divine Favor: You gain +1 per three levels on attack and damage rolls. *Doom: One subject takes –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. *Endure Elements: 10/- damage resistance against all elemental types. *Entropic Shield: Ranged attacks against you have 20% miss chance. *Inflict Light Wounds: Touch deals 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). *Lesser Vigor: Target gains slow regeneration. *Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. *Nightshield: Provides a resistance bonus on saving throws and negates magic missle attacks directed at you. *Protection from Alignment: +2 to AC and saves; immunity to mind control. *Remove Fear: Suppresses fear or gives +4 on saves against fear for one subject + one per four levels. *Sanctuary: Opponents can’t attack you until you take an hostile action. *Shield of Faith: Aura grants +2 + 1/6 levels deflection bonus. *Summon Creature I: Calls a wolf to fight for you. 2nd-level *Aid: +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear, 1d8 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). *Animalistic Power: Imbues the subject with an aspect of the natural world. The subject gains a +2 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. *Bear's Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. *Bull's Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. *Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). *Darkness: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. *Death Knell: Absorbs energy dying creature; you gain 1d8 temporary hp, +2 to Str, and +1 level. *Dispel Magic, Lesser: Ends weak magic effects. *Eagle's Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. *Find Traps: +10 search. *Fox's Cunning: Subject gains +4 to Int for 1 min./level. *Hold Person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. *Inflict Moderate Wounds: Touch attack, 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). *Living Undeath: Protects subject from sneak attacks and critical hits, as though it were undead. *Owl's Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. *Remove Paralysis: Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or slow effect. *Restoration, Lesser: Removes all effects penalizing target's ability scores, AC, to hit, damage, spell resistance, or saves. *Resist Energy: 20/- damage resistance from all elemental types. *Shield Other: You take half of subject’s damage. Target gets +1 AC and saves. *Silence: Negates sound in 20-ft. radius. *Sound Burst: Deals 1d8 sonic damage to subjects; may stun them. *Stabilize: Heals every nearby ally a slight amount. *Summon Creature II: Calls a dire badger to fight for you. 3rd-level *Animate Dead: Creates undead skeletons and zombies. *Bestow Curse: Target receives -3 to ability scores. *Blind Sight: Caster's sight pierces invisibility and darkness. *Blindness/Deafness: Makes subject blinded and deafened. *Contagion: Infects subject with a random disease. *Cure Serious Wounds: Cures the target of 3d8 damage +1/level. Reverse effect on undead. *Dispel Magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. *Glyph of Warding: A magical rune trap that harms those who pass it by 1d8 divine damage/2 caster levels. *Inflict Serious Wounds: Touch attack, 3d8 damage +1/level. Reverse effect on undead. *Invisibility Purge: Dispels invisibility from creatures nearby. *Lesser Visage of the Deity: You gain Charisma and some elemental resistances. *Magic Circle against Alignment: As per Protection from alignment spell, but affecting allies as well in a nearby radius. *Magic Vestment: Armor or shield gains +1 enhancement per four levels. *Mass Aid: Grants allies a bonus to hit, saves against fear, and bonus hit points. *Mass Lesser Vigor: Grants entire party slow regeneration. *Prayer: Allies +1 bonus on hit/damage/skills/saves rolls, enemies –1 penalty. *Protection from Energy: Gives 30/- resistance to all elemental types. *Remove Blindness/Deafness: Cures normal or magical conditions. *Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. *Remove Disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. *Searing Light: Ray deals 1d8/2 levels damage, 1d6/level to constructs, 1d8/level to undead. *Summon Creature III: Calls a dire wolf to fight for you. *Vigor: Target gains regeneration. *Weapon of Impact: Similar to the keen edge spell, except grants bonus to critical threat range of blunt weapons. 4th-level *Assay Resistance: Increases the caster's spell penetration against targeted creature by 10. *Cure Critical Wounds: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level. Reverse effect on undead. *Castigate: Scalds creatures whose alignment differs from yours. *Death Ward: Grants immunity to death and negative energy spells and effects. *Dismissal: Forces summoned creatures to return to native plane. *Divine Power: Caster's base attack bonus improves to that of a fighter, and they gain +6 to Str and 1 hp/level. *Freedom of Movement: Grants immunity to paralysis and holding spells and effects. *Greater Resistance: Grants a +3 bonus to all saving throws. *Hammer of the Gods: Causes 1d8/2 levels of divine damage in a localised area of effect. *Hypothermia: Causes a target to suffer cold damage and fatigue. *Inflict Critical Wounds: Touch attack, 4d8 damage +1/level. Reverse effect on undead. *Magic Weapon, Greater: +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). *Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. *Poison: Touch attack poisons target. *Recitation: Grants combat bonuses to those in the area. Subjects that share your deity selection receive a greater bonus. *Restoration: Restores level and ability score drains as well as most other negative effects. *Spell Mantle, Least: Absorbs spells equivalent to 1d4+4 spell levels. *Summon Creature IV: Calls a dire boar to fight for you. 5th-level *Battletide: Creates an aura that gives enemies -2 to hit and damage and -2 on saves. The caster also receives an extra attack. *Cure Light Wounds, Mass: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for nearby allies. *Flame Strike: Smite those in an area of effect with divine fire (1d6/level damage). *Inflict Light Wounds, Mass: Deals 1d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. *Mass Contagion: Causes all hostile targets in the area of effect to become infected with a disease. *Raise Dead: Revives one ally who has fallen. *Righteous Might: Your size increases (+4 STR, +2 CON, +2 AC, and small damage reduction), and you receive -1 to hit but +3 to damage. DR 3/good *Slay Living: Touch attack kills subject. *Spell Mantle, Lesser: Absorbs spells equivalent to 1d6+6 spell levels. *Spell Resistance: Subject gains SR 12 + 1/level. *Summon Creature V: Calls a shadow mastiff to fight for you. *True Seeing: Lets you see through illusory and invisibility effects. *Wall of Dispel Magic: Creates a transparent barrier that casts Dispel Magic on anyone passing through it. 6th-level *Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. *Blade Barrier: Summons a wall of blades dealing 1d6/level damage to those who try to cross it. *Control Undead: Effectively dominates one undead creature. *Create Undead: Create ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. *Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, but up to +15 on check. *Energy Immunity: Grants immunity to one type of energy damage. *Harm: Deals 10 points/level damage to target. *Heal: Cures 10 points/level of damage, and cures most negative effects and conditions. *Inflict Moderate Wounds, Mass: Deals 2d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. *Mass Bear's Endurance: Grants multiple targets a bonus to their Constitution. *Mass Bull's Strength: Targets are granted a strength bonus. *Mass Owl's Wisdom: Targeted creatures gain a bonus to their Wisdom. *Planar Ally: Summons an extra-planar ally up to 12 HD. *Summon Creature VI: Calls a dire bear to fight for you. *Stone Body: Transforms the caster's form to stone (+4STR, -4DEX, damage reduction 10/adamantine, 50% movement penalty, immune to negative effects, half damage vs. acid/fire). *Superior Resistance: Grants a +6 bonus to all saves. *Symbol of Fear: Creates stationary rune that when triggered causes fear to nearby enemies. *Symbol of Persuasion: Creates stationary rune that when triggered charms nearby enemies. *Undeath to Death: Destroys 1d4 HD/level undead (max 20d4). *Vigorous Cycle: Grants party fast regeneration. 7th-level *Blood to Water: Transmutes the subject’s blood into pure water. *Cure Serious Wounds, Mass: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Destruction: Kills subject and destroys remains. *Ethereal Jaunt: You become one with the ethereal plane for 1 round/level (you cannot be detected until you perform a hostile action). *Inflict Serious Wounds, Mass: Deals 3d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. *Regenerate: Target is cured 10% of their maximum hit points every round. *Restoration, Greater: As restoration, plus restores all levels and ability scores, and heals to full hit points. *Resurrection: Fully restore dead subject. *Spell Mantle: Absorbs spells equivalent to 1d8+8 spell levels. *Summon Creature VII: Calls a huge elemental to fight for you. *Word of Faith: Kills or stuns opponents. 8th-level *Aura versus Alignment: +4 to AC, immunity to mind-affecting magic and SR 25 against opponents of chosen alignment. *Create Greater Undead: Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, or devourers. *Cure Critical Wounds, Mass: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Earthquake: Intense tremor shakes 80-ft.-radius doing 10d6 damage to all but the caster. *Fire Storm: Deals 1d6/level fire damage in a large area of effect. *Inflict Critical Wounds, Mass: Deals 4d8 damage +1/level to many creatures. *Mass Death Ward: Party gains immunity to death effects. *Summon Creature VIII: Calls a greater elemental to fight for you. *Sunbeam: Inflicts 1d6/level to undead and 3d6 to others in its area of effect. *Symbol of Death: Creates stationary rune that when triggered kills nearby enemies. *Wall of Greater Dispel Magic: Creates transparent barrier that casts Greater Dispel Magic on anyone passing through it. Category:Spell lists Category:Cleric spells 9th-level *Energy Drain: Drains 2d4 character levels from target. *Etherealness: The entire party is temporarily transported to the Ethereal Plane until one of them performs a hostile action. *Gate: Summons a devil from another plane. *Greater Visage of the Deity: You gain Charisma bonus and some elemental resistances. *Heal, Mass: As heal, but with several subjects. *Implosion: Kills most creatures nearby. *Storm of Vengeance: Storm rains acid, lightning, and hail doing 3d6 damage/round. *Summon Creature IX: Calls an elder elemental to fight for you. *Undeath's Eternal Foe: Party is granted immunity to negative damage, level/ability drain, poisons and disease. Category:Spell lists Category:Cleric spells